


Conductor

by christarennerston



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Electricity Reader, Eternal Life Reader, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Logan was the only one who knew history as you did, but getting him to stay serious was difficult





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one, but here it is. I called it Conductor since metal is a conductor for electricity

Your eyes scanned the horizon for your enemy; an enemy of the X-Men you called family. Your white wings cackled with electricity as they held you in position over the Atlantic. You grinned, diving down onto a ship not too far away; landing on your feet with grace as you sent a blast of electricity toward an oncoming assailant. 

Tucking your wings away, back to being the embroidering on the back of your jacket, you felt the electricity become stronger since it wasn’t having to work in two different places. Another attacker showed up, gun pointed toward your middle as the guy pulled the trigger with a yell. Your force field was up just in time to deflect the bullets. The man wasn’t as lucky as you sent the fore field into a wave towards him, electrocuting him.

Your hands cracked with electricity as you walked down the hall, your yellow boots echoing through the silence. The silence didn’t last long as another three men came barreling towards you. You raised both hands, a ball of lightening forming; as you let it go, it was almost like pinball as it hit the three men and knocking them unconscious.

“There you are; I believe you’re needed by the professor,” you told your target, zapping him just enough to render him unconscious. You drug him to the deck before holding him by his arms and flying to the mansion.

The halls were empty when you returned, dragging the guy until you could find someone else to do it. Blowing your bangs out of the way, you smiled at seeing the body floating and being taken to another area. You’d have to remember to thank Professor X for that later… even though you knew he already heard you.

“How’d the hunt go, kid,” Logan questioned as he stood in the doorway to one of the many entertainment rooms.

“Logan, I really do protest in being called a ‘kid’ when I am older than you.” You hardly spoke today’s language, finding it difficult to remember to use it compared to the proper English language you were more accustomed to.

“You don’t look older than me; you never tell me your age so until you do you’re gonna be called ‘kid.’” Logan smirked at you, knowing the name ticked you off, but how he enjoyed seeing you angry.

“I am over four centuries old and if that isn’t enough incentive for you to stop then maybe I should help you to lighten up.” You raised your hand, letting the electricity show warningly. You knew what he was made of but you also knew he could heal himself.

“You’re the one that needs to lighten up, doll, but if you feel like I should be taught a lesson then go for it. If you can catch me that is.” You watched as his claws extended, his wolfish grin never leaving his face.

You couldn’t help but laugh, making a flash of confusion cross over his face before it vanished. “I have no need to catch you,” you told him with your own grin as you watched his bod stiffen. “If I can control electricity, then I also have the ability to control electrons within the body. I wonder what your body would do if I took them.” You had picked him up by his electrons, his body still rigid even in the air. “But I have no want of truly causing you harm, Wolverine, but I want you to remember that I do have the ability.” You dropped him quickly before you walked off towards your room. If Xavier needed you he would just have to get you later.

Encounters between you two were often, almost making you wonder if Logan was masochistic, but you honestly didn’t want to know. It was if he enjoyed testing you to see how far he could push before you zapped him. It wasn’t as if you didn’t enjoy his company, on the contrary, but he always went to teasing by the end of it whereas you only wanted to have serious conversations with him.

You’re mind knew why it irked you so much, you knew it was because you could share something with him you could share with no one else. Logan may have been younger than you, but you knew he had seen his share of history. That was most likely one of the reason you were attracted to him was because of your closest friend: Time.

“What’re you thinking about?” It was Logan again, sitting at a nearby table with a soda in hand.

“Many things; things I do not want to discuss.” You sat across from him, watching how his dark eyes seemed to almost unlock your soul. “Aren’t the X-Men out? I’m surprised you aren’t with them.”

Logan scoffed and took a sip of his soda. “Yeah, they think I’ve been a bad boy so they made me sit this one out. Why aren’t you with ‘em?”

You smiled, enjoying the decent conversation from the almost wolf-like mutant. “Since I brought in the man earlier this week, Xavier decided I should have a small break. He seems to think my powers strong but my body as fragile; he is afraid the electricity will overtake me and I shall not be able to stop.”

A memory of Jean flashed in his mind at the sound of it, remembering the Phoenix taking over. “Has it done that before?”

You shook your head. “No, but even at my age it does not mean it couldn’t happen. Sometimes, our powers take over all just as emotions do for humans.” 

Logan nodded in agreement as he thought of what you told him. He knew how easy it was to lose himself to emotions; to attack everything close to him no matter if it was a friend or enemy. Wolverine watched you for a second, wondering what it would take to set you off. He didn’t want to find out, but at the same time the thought made him curious. “Hey, since we’re both benching it right now, how about we go get a drink or something?”

Your eyes lit up as you smiled, not even hesitating with a ‘yes.’ Maybe now you could finally begin something with the mutant that could help your lonely, almost eternal, life.


End file.
